The invention relates generally to high resistivity magnetic materials, and, in particular, to permanent magnetic materials with high resistivity.
Development of cost effective electrical machines faces challenges of power density and fuel efficiency. Current machine technologies suffer from high stator core and rotor magnet losses due to their high speeds and winding structures. Attempts to design efficient stators and rotors to mitigate the above losses often result in an increase in complexity of their design, which in turn, makes electrical machines incorporating such designs commercially unattractive.
The thrust to develop fuel efficient machines, for instance, for use in hybrid automobiles, will have to be tempered with a cost of manufacturing such machines. Any machine technology that achieves energy efficiency at an undue manufacturing cost will likely not be commercially viable.
An electrical machine having a level of efficiency that is enhanced over currently available electrical machines and that can be manufactured in a cost-efficient manner would be highly desirable.